The Prophecy
by Sharleen the Orc Shaman
Summary: The fate of the world is in the hands of an orc hunter, but with everyone after her, can she save and reunite all of azeroth while dealing with some of her personal problems? R&R! Chaper two is being redone!


Writer of this story: I dont really write much but I love to write about Warcraft... This is also longer than I usually write for chapters >.> And this is one of my first fanfics actually approved by my friends... so um... yeah..

R&R or the bugs will bite while you sleep, and all that bad stuff...

Chapter 1: The Edge of Evil at Your Hands

* * *

She sat outside Razor Hill, her back aching as always. She lay close to her pet, Kara, as they stayed to watch the night go by.

Her name is not important, but the few who do know her name have long since died. Those people would be in the Prophecy, the only thing that kept the cycle of life going and the sides at ease.

She was clad in black dragonscale, her dark purple hair flowing through her helm. Her eyes were a defiant purple, and her mouth surrounded by wrinkles. Her back bore strange symbols, and so did her blade and pet. Her blade had special runes to ward off her prophetic dreams, the ones others would call nightmares. They always seemed to come true, and even though she tried to stop them from happening, she was always the one who caused them. Her blade, though, was was a glowing green object. Anything it touched would turn undead or fall to the ground. The symbols meant death to all, and she had to handle it carefully, or it meant the destruction of the world. It was ahumongous one handed sword, plated withDark Ironand trimmed with Acranite near the handle, and shaped into curves and bends, which she could almost never carry, so she dragged it, taking the risk of the blade falling out.

Her cat glowed a light sapphire, his white fur tinted by the runes. These runes on his body, however, wereregeneration symbols. Whenever _she_ was wounded or tired, she'd touch the symbols and her wounds would regenerate as quick as that, and she would be back and energetic.Her eyes glowed a bright blue, enough to blind someone if they looked at them close enough. She had long tusks she used to bite into enemies and at the end of her tail a blue flame to scorch enimies.

"Kara, I think its best we head for home… where ever home is…" she said. "Tomorrow is a new day, and a new fresh start."

Kara growled in response, nudging her head against her thigh. The orc grinned and pat the cat on the head. "I guess that means yes." She giggled.

They set off to find "home".

* * *

"_Any idea where she may be, captain?" He looked at the man with the white goatee, as if looking for an answer in his eyes._

"_She's near the orc capital, sire." He, hearing this, now grinned. The Captain Karin Merek, after saying this, paced around._

"_Excellent. Prepare for siege. We strike at midnight." The other now cackled, the one known as "Deral"._

"_Yes, Master Deral." And with that, Karin Merek walked off.

* * *

_

/Oh god…. Not another damn dream, not another fatality/ She got off the floor and nudged Kara. She had passed out after walking such a distance and she barely got up. She growled. "Wake up you lazy cat! We have a life to save!"

The cat just lay there, hoping she would go to bed and stop bothering her. But oh, that cat was damn wrong.

She kicked him in the rumpus and the cat stumbled to its feet, scowling at her for a bit, and then turning content.

"Kitoma!" She yelled, as a giant nightsaber came before her and Kara. Kara growled a bit, and then remembered _she_ was there.

She jumped onto her mount, determined to get to Orgrimmar before the break of dawn, the great city of the Horde.

* * *

_"Why is she not dead yet, Sylvannis?" Varmathius asked Sylvannis, her now sitting in a comfortable chair._

_She responded sharply. "She is of the Prophecy, Varmathius, and she cannot be killed till her duty has been fulfilled."_

_"So we must capture her…" He started._

_"Yes," she interrupted, "Gather the deathknights and sent them to Orgrimmar. That is where she is to be now."_

_"As the Dark Lady wishes…" He sighed a bit, wondering whom this girl would be, and why she was of such importance._

* * *

She sighed, as the north winds felt cool on her forehead. She whispered to her mount, and it stopped, along with Kara. She jumped off, and the tiger went, faded into nothingness. She smiled, and hurriedly paced herself. She would meet the Warchief and tell him of the grave news. 

"We need to hurry, Kara… only once I ask of you…. May I mount you?" She shrugged at the cat, the cat staring at her with hate in her eyes, but she kneeled down to let her on.

She growled when she went on, the weight only a bit more than she wanted at this time, but knew this was important, so she hurried through the Valley of Honor.

She could see vendors on every side, the signs of food and armor, repairs, and the populated Auction House. She glared inside, looking at all the junk people actually put in there. She had enough time to see the blood stained floors, remembering the Plague that hit Orgrimmar. Thousands had died of it, their immune systems not aware of the disease.

She glared back in front of her, them already in the Drag. She spotted the Kodohide Leatherworking shop, the shop she went to learn skinning and the art of leatherworking. She remembered the hard work it took to sew her fine, soft shoes and the leather vest she wore only once before.

She finally got to the Valley of Wisdom, where she told Kara to stop, then hopped off her. She pet Kara on the head for thanks, and the cat purred. She sighed and started walking to Thrall's Chamber.

* * *

What does Sylvannis and this "Master Deral" want with _her_? Is it that she can see the future, or are they after her for something else she may possess? Read & Review to find out more about this strange orc, and how everything in Azeroth will change. 

And uhhh… remember kids, drinking and driving can kill people…


End file.
